wastelandiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ichor and Rigor
Ichor was a member of an ancient tribe of nature loving Thri Kreen that protected the world's forests and it's most innocent beasts. After leaving the tribe and becoming a thief, Ichor was given a quest to deal with a mysterious fungal gas that had begun to spring from an old pirate ship. Upon finding the source of the gas, Ichor was knocked unconcious, and upon awakening on a lifeboat found a large mushroom creature growing out of his head calling itself Rigor. Now stuck with his symbiotic friend, Ichor must fufill his dream of becoming a master thief whilst keeping Rigor's more mind controlling abilities at bay and under his control. History Being born in the Thri Kreen tribe of the eternal leaf, Ichor was raised his whole life believing the age old sentiment of Nature=good, Technology=bad, unfortunately for his tribe, Ichor instead grew fond of the merchants and people that visited his village (being especially fond of their wallets). For his affinity for the outside world Ichor was regulated to forest border security. Ichor's main source of enjoyment during these was beating up lumberjacks and stealing their gold, he eventually made a game out of seeing if he could steal their gold not only without beating them up, but without them noticing. This eventually earned him the title of 'Leaf thief', a nickname that while giving him a great sense of pleasure, angered the village elders to no end. Eventually banished, Ichor became a thief, stealing from every person of wealth in the realm. Knowing that every thief needs a hideout, Ichor set up shop in Blud Battler's bay and had fun stealing from the pirates who resided there. After realizing that another activity other then stealing showed great risk and even greater reward, and that was adventuring. His first job was given to him after local sailors in Blud Battler's bay found that their shipping...ships, had been disappearing in an area that had recently been plagued with a strange fungal gas. Upon reaching the source of the gas (an old pirate ship) he climbed aboard and saw a vision of a strange asteroid with long dead skeletons bowing at his side...shortly afterwards he was knocked unconscious. Waking several hours later on a life boat, Ichor found that a living talking fungus had taken up refuge in his head, upon his awakening the fungus introduced itself as Rigor, and made sure that Ichor knew that he hated him. After a few days of being on the lifeboat without any refuge (Rigor didn't need to eat, but sweated out a peculiar honey that Ichor begrudgingly ate), the sea currents carried Ichor and Rigor to Wastelandia, where they witnessed (but did not get involved in) the escape of The Party. Now with a new symbiotic friend, Ichor now travels the world in hopes of finding the next big score. While reports are slim, there have been rumors of him being sighted in Lost Veygass... Personalities Ichor is a fun loving thief without a care in the world (Besides money of course), and Rigor is a rage filled fungus that wishes for the undying torment of every single creature that can feel pain in the world. Needles to say the two very rarely get along. normally the two exsist in a shared body sense keeping both their stats and personalities low, but every once and a while one will gain majority control...whether it be Ichor (Plus 1 DEX) or Rigor (Plus 1 WIS). Alignment If you are speaking to Ichor and only Ichor, then you are dealing with a Neutral good as he's not too crazy about money, but not too keen on anything that's not money either. However on the flip side if you're talking to Rigor...and only Rigor, then you are talking to a definite Chaotic Evil, and you should probably leave before he strangles you with your own fingers and plays hopscotch in your intestines. Relationships Suqa- The three have rarely met (at least when they're all sober) but Ichor has grown fond of the Dragonborn and if he is willing, he would be happy to pull of a heist with him. Rigor admires Suqa's world spanning dream of sleeping with all races, but wishes that he would kill them afterwards as well. Eirien- As a living reminder of his crazy forest dwelling family, Ichor ignores and avoids Eirien if he can. And Rigor finds her the most insufferable of the party with her pitying sense of self righteousness. The Robot- While Ichor hates his tribe, for the formative years of his life the words NATURE=GOOD and TECHNOLOGY=BAD echoed throughout his mind. This makes it hard for him to be true friends with the robot. Rigor wants to dismantle the robot and put him back together again to see how he ticks...and more importantly if he can be rapidly reproduced. Wrecklan- Ichor likes the way he talks. Rigor wants him to choke on his own vocal chords. Thwark- As a purveyor of drugs, Ichor finds little interest in Thwark, and only ever listens when Thwark is talking about stealing from the competition. Rigor wants a poison that'll wipe out all life, Thwark seems to be the best person to manufacture the poison, thus they get along alright. Tomicus- Ichor is quickly bored with Tomicus's brutish attitude and god like personality, while Rigor surprisingly gets along swimmingly with him...although he could just be preparing to turn him into a slave. Kaano- Ichor hates Kaano, Rigor loves him...seeing him as one of the few members of the group that sees 'eye to eye' with his ideals. Category:Characters Category:Arthropods